1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to circuits and, particularly, to an overcurrent protection circuit.
2. Description of Related Art
Many electronic devices include fuses used to protect against excessive current damaging the electronic devices. However, the fuses are often not adequately sensitive, and furthermore, users have to replace with new fuses when the fuses are burnt out, which is very inconvenient.